


A Whole New Meaning

by orphan_account



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-29
Updated: 2006-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-14 11:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyou didn't start noticing that there was much more to life until the day he met Tohru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Whole New Meaning

His purpose in life was always to bring down that damn rat.

Whether it was the haphazard insults that flew from his lips, or the cracked fists he sent charging into the beautiful boy's face, Kyou was always dead set on trying to defeat his rival. The reason he lived and breathed was to be the one to inherit a proper place in the Sohma family. The orange-haired boy would have it no other way.

He didn't start noticing that there was much more to life until the day he met Tohru. Their first encounter was awkward at best. She had tried to stop him from pounding that damned Yuki's face in, but tripped and landed against him in the process. At her inadvertent embrace, the Sohma's curse had been displayed right before her eyes. And... she was fine with it?

Since that day, Kyou had always wondered how. How was it that she could be so kind? So open? So... accepting? Why was she so different from everyone else? What exactly did she see in the Sohma family that made her so happy? Kyou could never find the words to articulate these questions, so he had always stood aside, watching her, admiring the way she always glowed with happiness.

Sure, he still felt it was his destiny to defeat the rat, but there was so much more now. So much more to life. Tohru Honda's cheerful demeanor gave him something to look forward to in the mornings, and something to think about as he dozed off to sleep in the evenings. Gradually, she had become everything to him, and his arguments with Yuki were slowly dying out.

Now, his purpose in life was to keep that smile on her face going.

E N D


End file.
